


Saint Sandwich

by RagnaRoxy



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: the Boss, Gat, and Miller decide to try something together. FUN ENSUES.





	

it was all the Boss could do to keep a shit-eating grin from plastering itself across her face. if you told her back in Steelport--the REAL one--that her best friend wasn't dead and one day she'd get to fuck him and this cocky Decker that's trying to kill her, she'd shoot you in the face and punch you in whatever genitals you had. in either order.

but there she was, watching Johnny gently work open a trembling Matt. The Decker King, could only pant and moan softly as he writhed in Gat's lap, his fingers digging into the other mans' thighs behins him for support. She trailed a line of kisses down his chest, purple lipstick smudging over nipples and pale abs. her hand nudged his thighs further apart, stroking the back of Johnny's busy hand before pulling forward to slip her fingers along the underside of the Hacker's quickly stiffening shaft. she was rewarded with a choked whimper of pleasure and a deepening blush that crept further down the boy's body.

she glanced back up at Johnny, his other hand on Matt's shoulder to keep him still. she smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him, still able to read his mood even under his mirrored shades. He smirked back and nodded imperceptibly. The Boss swept her tongue back up Matt's torso, catching his lips in a kiss just as Gat's fingers were replaced with his famed eight inches. she swallowed his moan of surprise, feeling her lieutenant pulling him down onto himself and planting a gentle kiss against his neck.

the Saint and the Decker fell into a rythm almost instantly, slow smooth thrusts that pitched the younger's hips forward, his erection smearing a few drops of precum over the boss' stomach. normally to start they'd be throwing insults back and forth at each other, banking on each's sense of competition and desire for dominance to keep things going, but this time was nothing short of pure hunger. she pulled herself closer and finally let a growled whisper slip from her lips.

"Hold on to something, boys."

The boss grabbed Matt's cock none too gently and threw a leg around his waist, digging her heel into Johnny's back for leverage. her throaty snarl countered his breathy moan as she sunk down onto him. between Gat's pounding behind him and the Boss' pulsing, almost liquid heat on him, he could barely keep control. he gritted his teeth and steeled himself, wrapping his arms around her waist and bucking between the two of him with his own resolve.

Gat chuckled. "finally looks like Wonder Boy here has decided to pull his own fuckin' weight."

"Well, it's not every....gahh.... every damn day I...nnngh....get invited to fuck two.....haaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh....psychopathic f-former rivals OHGODJOHNNYFUCK"

"sounds like that "Psychopathic former rival" just found your switch." the Boss breathed in his ear before leaning as far forward as she could and kissing her best friend. 

"SHUTUPANDKEEPGOING" the boy hissed from clenched jaws.

"That's what I like to hear." she snapped her hips forward, flexing a few key muscles to cinch him tighter and deeper, her clit grinding against the root of his erection. they moved as a machine intent on a brutally efficient goal, their sweat, breaths and exultations to each other mingling in the cramped heated space of the tiny cargo pod they holed up in.

The Boss could feel herself about to come, that final overwhelming rush of racing to a climax you can no longer delay. she threw one last glance at Johnny, nodding with another devious smile through his own growls of pleasure. they both bit down on either side of Matt's neck as they slammed their hips together.

Matt HOWLED.

the three of them lapsed into a blinding moment of ecstasy, twitching limbs, moans, profanity, bucking hips and near convulsions as teeth bruised skin, fingers clawed down backs and toes curled. They remained tangled in each other, gripping on like the others were the last anchor in a void, letting the last shuddering aftershocks flow into each other and ebb into exhausted satisfaction.

their silent reverie was broken by the sound of the pod door opening and Kinzies' voice. "boss, everything ok? I heard somethi---"

the boss threw a sultry, well-fucked smile over her shoulder.

"Yeah, wanna join?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually my first attempt at Saints Row smut, judge accordingly.


End file.
